La ultima Rozen Maiden
by Chibi-otaku-sama
Summary: Que pasara cuando las Rozen Maiden se embarquen en una nueva aventura para develar la verdadera identidad de la ultima Rozen Maiden?...averiguenlo...


**La ultima muñeca**

**Capitulo 1: ``Rozen Maiden club``**

Las Rozen Maiden...un misterio para muchas personas...incluso para sus propios mediums.

El joven Jun Sakurada, estaba en su habitacion, en su pc como lo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez en lugar de comparar articulos embrujados, estaba buscando algo que el consideraba importante, informacion sobre las rozen maidens, realmente no habia nada que pudiera acalarar sus dudas...hasta que encontro una pagina web, que se llamaba ``Rozen Maiden club``, era de un hombre que decia tener una Rozen Maiden, y habia montado el sitio, con informacion de su Rozen Maiden...Y tambien con informacion de las otras, el joven Sakurad empezo a reir luego de leer algu de la informacion de Shinku: ``...y entre sus pasatiempos, esta:leer libros y beber cantidades industriales de te...``.Shinku, quier se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en la cama de Jun, miro a el muchahco y le pregunto confundida por su risa

Shinku: Jun, ¿que es tan gracioso?

-Jun se da vuelta a ver a Shinku-

Jun: Nada, em, Shinku, ¿tu sabes algo sobre el ``Rozen Maiden club``?

Shinku: ¿``Rozen Miaden club``?

Jun: si, mira, este sitio, el tipo que iso el sitio dejo su direccion junto con este mensage ``me gustaria ver mas Rozen Maidens y a Violet tambien le gustaria``

Shinku: Exponer asi a su Rozen Maiden...espera un momento ¿dijiste Violet?

Jun: Si, ¿Porque?

Suiseiseki, quien estaba peleando con Hinaichigo por un Unyuu dentro de la habitacion, miran perplejas a Jun cuando este menciona a Violet, las tres se ven tristes, y empiezan a recordar.

**-Flashback-**

Estan Hina, Suiseiseki y Shinku, junto con Souseiseki y Kanaria dentro del campo N, peleando con Suigintou a media noche, todas habian oido un llamado atraves de un espejo y al atravesarlo habian acabdo alli, y cuando se encontraron con Suigintou se pusieron a pelear, hasta que Hinaichigo, golpeo se golpeo la espalda contra una de las puertas flotantes que hay por alli, esta puerta era de color beish (no se si esta bien escrito..¬¬) que en los lados tenia unas rosas de porcelana, la puerta se abrio lentamente, y todas se quedaron quietas mirandola, al principio parecia que no habia nada adentro, pero un brazo con unas manos pequeñas salio de dentro de la puerta y tomo a Hina del cuello, y luego dijo con una voz muy temible.

???: Ahora que eh despertado...me apropiare de sus rosas misticas, yo soy la mas ``chibi``de las Rozen Maidens...Y PRONTO SUS ALMAS SERAN MIAS!!!

Shinku: ¿Quien eres?¡muestrate!

???: Solo recuerden...Shinku, tu que eres tan lista...a que tu sabes como se dice violeta en ingles...?

Luego el brazo solto a Hina, quien estaba empezando a asfixiarse y desaparecio mientras la puerta se cerraba, luego las Rozen Maiden volvieron a sus casas.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Jun: ¿Asi que fue eso lo que paso?

Suiseiseki: si, seguro que es la ultima Rozen Maiden , ya que Barasuishou era una muñeca falsa...

Hinaichigo: Violet-san nos reto a jugar el juego de Alice, dice Shinku que vio como ella se lo decia en un sueño ¿cierto Shinku?

Shinku: Si, pero no retaria a tantas personas al mismo tiempo si no tubiera algun tipo de ventaja, por lo cual no creo que sea buena idea ri...

Jun: Se hara como ustades quieran, pero si esta Violeta o Violet o como se llame quiere sus Rosas misticas...no tardara en aparecer...Buenas Noches...

Luego de decir esto Jun se fue a dormir, ademas de que al dia siguiente tenia clases y no podia estar despierto hasta muy tarde.

Al otro dia Jun volvia del colegio, llebaba unos Unyuus para Hina y te para el resto de las Rozen Maiden, ademas de llebar algunas cosas para Kanaria y Souseiseki, que como siempre iban a visitarlos despues de que Jun salia del derrepente y como si fuera cosa del destino, un gato se llebo la bolsa con los Unyuu asi que Jun, empezo a perseguirlo, hasta que llego a a una mansion enorme, el enseguida saco un papel de su bolsillo, era la direccion del hombre que iso la pagina ``Rozen Maiden Club``.El gato con la bolsa de Unyuus se metio entre las rejas de el gran porton que estaba frente a la casa, Jun, no podia pasar por alli, asi que se limito a agacharse en el sulo y tratar de que el gato viniera hacia el, pero cuando estaba apunto de lograr que el gato le diera la bolsa, una persona vestida con un traje y que ademas traia una muñeca en brazos, tomo al gato y le pregunto que hacia alli, Jun le explico lo susedido y el hombre le dijo que pasara, se sentaron en la sala, y la muñeca se paro frente a Jun y empezo a hablarle como si nada.

Ella tenia un largo vestido violeta, con unas flores del mismo color por todos lados, unos zapatos a juego y un sombrero parecido a una ``mini-galera``

Muñeca: Hola, Mi nombre es Violet

Jun: e-es un gusto, soy Jun

Violet: ¿Eres un medium cierto, jun -sama?

Jun: ¿porque?

Violet: Tu anillo

Jun pensando: Es cierto aveces olvido que lo tengo...

La muñeca le sirvio te y galletas a Jun, y le dijo repetidas veces todo lo que deseaba conocer a sus Onee-samas, Jun solo ponia la mejor cara que podia poner y asentia con la cabeza, lo unico que el queria hacer era irse lo mas rapido posible.

Por fin lo logro, pro antes de irse Violet se puso tan insistente que al final termino prometindole a esta que llevaria a las demas a visitarla algun volvio invento una escusa y no le conto nada a las demas.

Pero en medio de la noche Jun escucho unas voces que no lo dejaban dormir, se levanto y fue hacia donde aparentemente probenian las voces, salio al jardin, empezo a llover, jun miraba hacia todos lados, aun estaba obscuro, y por accidente piso un charco, pero cuando lo iso callo dentro de el, en ese charco, alguien habia abierto un campo N...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
